Portraits de Plume
by fandebones
Summary: Certains auteurs/lecteurs décrits par PBG dans Plume ! Aujourd'hui : Elen Taal.
1. Sophia Blewgreen

_Voici le repostage (avec une ou deux petites modifications) du portrait que vous avez peut-être déjà lu dans les bonus de Plume publiés par PBG...c'est le premier d'une courte série, c'est pour ça que je le reposte ici._

_(Re)-bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sophia Blewgreen

Sophia est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Peu fière de sa petite taille, elle la modifie en portant toujours des talons. Elle est très attachée à ses talons, même si cela l'empêche aussi de courir lors de ses enquêtes…ses talons lui sont cependant très utiles pour se défendre lorsqu'elle se trouve dans des situations plus ou moins désespérées. Sophia est vêtue principalement de rose et aussi de bleu et un peu de vert. Elle possède un collier, un bracelet et une bague alliant ces trois couleurs ils deviennent par conséquent ses favoris.

Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs entourent gracieusement son visage, et atteignent tout juste ses épaules lorsqu'ils sont détachés. Cela est plutôt rare, car Sophia les attache souvent, se dégageant les yeux pour mieux réfléchir et écrire ses articles. Elle a de grands yeux couleur noisette. Ceux-ci sont un instrument redoutable pour persuader les gens de la suivre dans ses idées plus ou moins bancales, notamment sa collègue Joly, qui peut en faire les frais. Heureusement, cette dernière peut compter sur son fidèle teaser.

La jeune femme est journaliste ; ce métier la conduit parfois à se retrouver dans des situations pour le moins…compliquées. Mais elle réussit toujours à s'en sortir, et sort de bons articles dessus. Ces articles ne sont cependant pas du goût de tous, comme par exemple Trent Kort…eh oui, Sophia aime ponctuer ses articles de petites touches d'humour. Mais que voulez-vous ? C'est sa nature…

D'ailleurs, elle ne manque jamais de faire de l'humour. Y compris face aux truands, trafiquants et autres malfaiteurs qu'elle croise lors de ses enquêtes. L'ironie dont elle fait preuve peut agacer, comme par exemple Rosa. Mais Sophia a suffisamment d'astuce pour se tirer des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elle se met, et généralement ses astuces fonctionnent.

En bonne journaliste, Sophia cherche à dénicher le scoop de l'année. Elle est toujours en quête d'un bon sujet, que ce soit dans sa vie privée ou au journal, elle est toujours à l'affût. Sa curiosité la pousse parfois à prendre des risques inconsidérés, mais elle est toujours efficacement aidée par Joly, qui «les empêche fréquemment de se faire tuer». C'est cette dernière la prudente, l'avisée, celle qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Sophia improvise, Joly réfléchit.

Mais cette ironie, cet humour lui sert souvent de rempart, notamment contre l'angoisse qui s'empare d'elle lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à un criminel. Il lui sert également à masquer son inquiétude ou à détendre une atmosphère trop tendue, comme par exemple avec Ziva. Eh oui, Sophia est comme tout le monde : malgré sa témérité apparente, il lui arrive d'avoir peur.

Elle voue un profond respect à Constance, respect mêlé d'une petite crainte face aux menaces de celle-ci lorsqu'elle se met dans des situations difficiles.

Sophia adore les défis, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de concurrencer la police sur une affaire. Elle est même tout particulièrement enthousiasmée à cette idée, et son enthousiasme est contagieux. Par contre, dites-lui qu'elle fait partie de la police, et elle vous rit au nez. Enfin, sauf si vous êtes le chef d'une société de revente de drogue. Quoique…

Elle ne peut résister à l'envie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête : elle se lance dans cette enquête sur le tueur à la plume en dépit des conseils du NCIS, du Mossad et de ses deux colocataires…

La journaliste a une véritable passion pour JAG elle est d'ailleurs une lectrice assidue de Pauline Winchester et de Washington Jones, les deux personnes avec qui elle vit. Elle adore ces dernières. Pour les protéger et éviter qu'elles ne s'inquiètent, Sophia leur cache souvent la réalité de ses enquêtes et minimise les dangers encourus. Ses deux colocataires la couvent malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'aînée des trois, et recourent parfois à des menaces – toutefois inefficaces – pour atteindre leur objectif : raisonner Sophia.

En dehors de ses articles, elle écrit des interviews, qu'elle a d'ailleurs publiées sous le pseudonyme de RBV, acronyme de ses trois couleurs préférées : Rose, Bleu, Vert. Elle aimait assez cet anonymat, qui a disparu lorsqu'elle a rencontré les autres fans de JAG au NCIS. Elle s'est révélée être un auteur très sadique. Elle n'a pas aimé être démasquée. Sophia est une admiratrice de Washington et de Pauline, et reste assez modeste lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres talents.

Cependant, Sophia n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Lorsque le sujet la passionne, elle est vite amenée à faire des digressions, dans lesquelles elle se perd parfois. Elle est assez bavarde, et a de la répartie. Lorsque le sujet la gêne, elle s'arrange pour l'esquiver avec humour et relancer le débat sur autre chose. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas d'accord, elle proteste avec véhémence. C'est une personne qui exprime toujours ce qu'elle pense, et qui peut être directe, mais toujours avec humour voire sarcasme.

Elle n'est absolument pas timide, et n'a pas froid aux yeux. Sophia est d'une grande curiosité, qu'elle s'empresse de satisfaire. Peut-être est-ce de sa passion pour le savoir et l'enquête qu'est née sa vocation pour le journalisme.

Sophia est très gentille. Elle est très accueillante, y compris lorsqu'elle trouve des agents chez elle en train de manger ses muffins au chocolat blanc. Elle peut devenir un peu tendue lorsqu'elle est en manque de Coca-Cola.

Lorsqu'il s'agit de danger, Sophia a un esprit très logique et s'en sert pour convaincre Joly : elle rationalise la marche à suivre et la fait paraître extrêmement simple. Tout doit donc se passer sans accroc, seulement, c'est rarement le cas…

Elle se sert également de cet esprit logique pour minimiser ses actes et se rendre la plus innocente possible aux yeux des autres, le tout avec humour.

Sophia essaie toujours de paraître sûre d'elle, même si ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Elle peut être assez terre-à-terre parfois, mais la majorité du temps elle a la tête pleine de rêves.

Elle est intelligente : elle arrive à comprendre la stratégie des personnes qu'elle a en face d'elle, et peut même parfois deviner ce qu'ils pensent, ce qui lui est bien utile dans son métier de journaliste. Sophia est également très spontanée, ce qui peut la tirer de situations désagréables et l'aide également à réagir face à ceux qu'elle interviewe. C'est grâce à cette spontanéité qu'elle se défend face aux hommes du 457 rue Jackson, utilisant pour ce faire la première chose qui lui est tombée sous la main : sa précieuse chaussure à talons.

Sophia peut aussi être coquette. Elle tient beaucoup à ses collier, bracelet et bague tricolores, ainsi qu'à ses chaussures à talons, qu'elle adore. Elle est très décontractée, pas tellement du genre à s'inquiéter, surtout pour rien. Elle emploie beaucoup d'hyperboles, qui sont l'un des constituants de base de son humour.

Enfin, Sophia, lorsqu'elle est gênée, baisse souvent les yeux vers ses ongles, dont elle adore prendre soin par ailleurs.

Elle n'écoute jamais personne, et fonce tête baissée. Sophia est très instinctive, impulsive, ce qui explique sa réaction dans le parking.

Bref. En résumé, Sophia est une journaliste redoutable et pleine d'humour. Si jamais vous la croisez et que vous êtes peut-être l'objet de son article, méfiez-vous ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'oubliez pas de demander un autographe, fans de JAG ! Quant aux autres…amateurs d'humour, vous allez trouver à qui parler ! Les autres…euh, y en a-t-il ?

* * *

_Laissez une petite review, si vous voulez ^^_


	2. Pauline Winchester

_Bonsoir ! Mon deuxième portrait de Plume, sur Pline. En espérant que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pauline Winchester**

Pauline a 18 ans tout juste, ce qui en fait la plus jeune des colocataires et de tous les protagonistes de Plume. Mais elle n'est pas pour autant inférieure en intelligence, en esprit, en malice et en audace, détrompez-vous !

Elle est un peu plus grande que sa grande sœur Sophia, qui est pourtant de six ans son aînée. Comme elle, elle porte des talons, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est une sympathique et dynamique brunette aux yeux chocolat _ourlés de longs cils et brillants de douceur_ (dixit PBG). Elle a également un très joli sourire, naturel, doux, sincère, touchant.

La jeune femme est étudiante de troisième année en lettres anciennes dans la même faculté que plusieurs autres étudiantes, comme par exemple Amy DiNato et Washington Jones. Elle habite avec cette dernière et Sophia, qui sont ses deux grandes sœurs de cœur. Elles sont très soudées et s'adorent. Pauline est d'ailleurs une des plus grandes fans de Washington, dont elle vante les talents culinaires dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

Washington et elle sont, malgré le fait qu'elles soient plus jeunes que Sophia, des mères-poules pour Sophia. Elles se font souvent du mauvais sang pour leur grande sœur, et la grondent même parfois. Pauline se révèle tenace, intransigeante et méfiante dès qu'il s'agit de la sécurité de ses sœurs.

Pauline Winchester est indissociable de 84 : elle possède une panoplie de vêtements présentant ce nombre. Nous avons pu admirer un tee-shirt arborant un 84 rouge sur fond blanc, un sweat-shirt bleu portant un 84 et une fine écharpe blanche sur laquelle il était brodé en vert. Il est tellement présent dans sa vie qu'il est même présent dans son pseudonyme d'auteur.

Pline 84 est une icône dans le monde des fanfictions JAG, à tel point que Leou Craz lui demande un autographe lorsqu'elle la rencontre au NCIS. Elle est elle-même lectrice, et est une grande fan d'Amy, sans compter Washington. Lorsqu'elle rencontre Amy, elle est émerveillée et lui propose d'aller manger une pizza pour faire connaissance. Elle est surexcitée après cette rencontre.

Elle est, comme toute lectrice qui se respecte, victime de l'AIPM, particulièrement par rapport aux fictions de Washington. En bon auteur de fanfictions JAG, elle adore cette série, et est également fan de la série Fringe.

Plus généralement, Pauline adore lire et écrire. Elle lit des polars comme des classiques. Elle aime aussi beaucoup le latin, ce qui lui a inspiré son pseudonyme. C'est une littéraire dans l'âme.

L'étudiante adore les plats mitonnés par Washington et les gâteaux au chocolat blanc de Sophia. Au niveau des boissons, elle apprécie beaucoup l'Orangina.

Pauline rêve de voir une vraie carte d'agent fédéral, de visiter les locaux d'une agence fédérale. Elle est tout excitée lorsqu'elle voit la carte de Tony, et en demande même une photographie. Déformation professionnelle d'auteur de JAG ?

Elle fait preuve de beaucoup de curiosité. Le tueur à la plume a le don d'attiser cette curiosité, à tel point qu'elle se décide à fausser compagnie à MiniBleu, entraînant sa sœur Washington avec elle. Elle a même l'idée de lui tendre un piège. C'est un des leaders de l'alliance des lectrices et auteurs dans le but de retrouver le tueur à la plume. Elle souhaite l'affronter, et échafaude plusieurs théories à son propos. Avec Washington, elle entre même en contact avec le tueur, et le croise sans même s'en rendre compte…

Pauline a beaucoup d'humour, même si celui-ci est plus léger que celui de Sophia. Elle utilise cet humour pour minimiser les dangers, comme Sophia. Elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien…

De plus, elle pratique l'art de la diversion avec habileté : lorsque, dans la conversation, Sophia en vient à parler aux dangers qu'elle court dans cette affaire, elle s'arrange pour revenir sur le métier dangereux qu'exerce Sophia.

L'étudiante n'aime pas les psychologues, ce qui explique ses remarques sarcastiques face à Gwen Hetsi, qu'elle considère comme faisant partie des psychologues. Elle considère que ces derniers sont tous les mêmes : elle les identifie à un stéréotype.

Pauline est très sympathique. Elle reste polie en toute circonstance, y compris lorsque MiniBleu entre dans l'une de ses célèbres digressions. Ces digressions ne manquent pas de l'énerver, mais elle sait se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver et évacue cet énervement par le sarcasme. C'est là une des grandes forces de Pauline : son calme. Même s'il lui arrive parfois de perdre ce calme olympien. Comme on dit, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle…

Elle est également très attentionnée envers les autres : son cœur d'or et sa générosité la poussent à très bien recevoir Tony et Ziva, leur offrant des gâteaux au chocolat blanc leur proposant avant même qu'ils entrent du café de Washington et leur offrant des gâteaux au chocolat blanc de Sophia. Elle est très accueillante et chaleureuse, une vraie petite boule de tendresse et de gentillesse.

Elle est également très encourageante, et peut se moquer des gens, mais toujours avec beaucoup de gentillesse, sans mauvaise intention.

Pauline peut avoir des idées farfelues, saugrenues. Elle peut également être déconnectée de la réalité, ou encore faire des remarques non pertinentes : sa seule réaction lorsqu'elle regarde la photo d'un suspect potentiel est de dire «j'adore son manteau», au lieu de faire un commentaire sur le visage, l'apparence générale ou d'éventuels souvenirs.

Elle trouve que Tony est très beau et a du charme, comme plusieurs autres auteurs et lectrices…

Pauline joue avec le feu elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, même si la photographie retrouvée dans la poche d'une victime l'a quelque peu effrayée. Elle a beaucoup de courage, et est très têtue : il est très difficile, voire impossible, de la faire renoncer à un objectif qu'elle s'est fixé.

Mais l'étudiante peut également être assez terre-à-terre. Elle a un grand souci du détail et une excellente mémoire. Son esprit pratique et sa capacité à échafauder des plans sont assez développés, et lui servent à de nombreuses reprises, surtout lorsqu'il est question du tueur à la plume.

Pauline est très perspicace et assez maligne, comme le dit Washington elle-même : elle en profite pour trouver des excuses à leur petite escapade loin de MiniBleu. Son esprit déductif, aiguisé par la lecture de ses polars, est très vif.

Elle a une argumentation en béton : méfiez-vous, car face à elle, si vous n'êtes pas certain de vos arguments, vous êtes très mal. Pauline alterne en effet arguments rationnels et arguments d'ordre sentimental, ce qui lui permet d'obtenir très rapidement l'adhésion de son auditoire. Ses yeux achèvent de vous rallier à sa cause, si vous n'y êtes pas déjà totalement engagé.

Bref. En résumé, Pauline Winchester est une étudiante enjouée et pleine de courage. Toujours accompagnée de sa grande sœur Washington, elle n'hésite pas à contre-attaquer face au tueur à la plume. C'est un concentré de douceur, de gentillesse et de générosité agrémenté d'une pointe d'humour. L'étudiante est dotée d'un talent fou, même si elle est trop modeste pour le reconnaître. Elle fait passer les autres avant elle-même, et est fidèle en amitié. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur elle, quelles que soient les circonstances. En un mot, elle est merveilleuse.

* * *

_Alors ? Un petit avis ? :)_


	3. Elen Taal

_Bonjour !_

_Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez certainement, c'est l'anniversaire de furieuse !_

_J'ai voulu lui faire un cadeau personnel, alors voilà : pour toi, fu', aujourd'hui, le portrait d'Elen Taal. En espérant que tu aimeras ! Bon anniversaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elen Taal

Elen Taal est un officier du Mossad, qui se considère d'ailleurs comme le meilleur. Elle se pense même supérieure à Liat, la sœur de Miryam. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs sa partenaire. Elle possède une Dodge. Elle est donc – bien évidemment – israélienne.

C'est une vieille connaissance de Ziva, qu'elle n'a pas revue depuis cinq ans. Ce sont des amies très proches : elles ont gardé le contact, et elles s'avouent même s'être beaucoup manqué. Même si Elen est de six ans sa cadette, elles sont très complices : ainsi, auparavant, elles mangeaient ensemble le dimanche soir.

On l'a surnommée «furieuse» en raison de sa passion pour les sports de combat et les armes à feu. En bon agent du Mossad, elle est surentraînée et redoutable. Elen est très volontaire, et ne baisse jamais la garde. Elle passe les trois quarts de ses week-ends en mission.

Elen possède de longs cheveux de couleur châtain foncé et des yeux noirs. Le plus souvent, elle porte un pantalon kaki, un tee-shirt noir et éventuellement un blouson en cuir couleur chocolat, un manteau kaki ou une veste noire. Elle porte également, cachée sous ses vêtements, une petite étoile de David en argent.

L'Israélienne fait approximativement la même taille que Ziva. Elle a de temps en temps les cheveux détachés. L'un de ses tics est d'ailleurs de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle boit beaucoup de café noir, ce qui la rapproche quelque peu de Gibbs. Cela la rend nerveuse, et ne fait qu'exacerber son impatience naturelle. Un autre de ses tics, qui traduit cette fois son impatience, est de tapoter la table de ses doigts, tic commun à de nombreuses personnes sur cette planète.

Elen ne fait pas de fausse modestie : elle n'hésite pas à dire franchement ce qu'elle pense d'elle-même, au risque de paraître présomptueuse ou arrogante, ce dont elle se fiche complètement.

Elle est concise, laconique et parfois abrupte. Elle va droit au but et a un esprit de synthèse assez développé, idéal pour les rapports. Elen est également très autoritaire, et n'aime pas qu'on la contredise. Elle peut même devenir agressive, et déteste la désobéissance…n'est-ce pas, Joly, Sophia ?

Elen adore se battre. Six heures sans se battre, pour elle, c'est long. Elle a de nombreuses armes sur elle, dont une arme de service et un couteau caché dans sa manche. Sans la compter elle-même, qui est une arme à elle toute seule !

Elle est quasiment indissociable de sa partenaire Miryam, avec qui elle a une vraie complicité et une amitié certaine. Ensemble, elles forment une équipe redoutable. Elles sont assez intimidantes, voire menaçantes…certaines peuvent d'ailleurs en témoigner…

C'est une forte tête. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et peut même le prendre comme une offense.

Personne ne peut empêcher Elen de vivre ses rêves. Preuve en est qu'à 16 ans, en secret car contre l'avis de ses parents, elle s'est acheté une moto Honda. Elle a appris à ne compter que sur elle pour réaliser ses rêves et avoir ce qu'elle veut. L'une de ses devises pourrait être «il faut se battre pour obtenir ce qu'on veut».

D'ailleurs, Elen sait très bien se battre elle est comme un félin. Elle l'a prouvé à maintes reprises, contre Amy – même si celle-ci manquait d'entraînement – et contre ceux qui les avaient tenus en joue, Tony et elle. Son emploi au Mossad et sa passion pour les sports de combat ne sont sans doute pas étrangers à cela…

Elen fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre, mais plutôt à se battre jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui en fait une excellente recrue pour le Mossad. Elle prend les devants en allant interroger des suspects, se présentant et présentant Tony avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps seulement d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ne vous avisez jamais de vous en prendre à Elen ! Vous ne resteriez alors pas en bonne santé plus de vingt-quatre heures ! Comme celle-ci le dit elle-même, personne ne la blesse sans se retrouver avec au moins les mêmes dommages…

De plus, pour arriver à la blesser, il faut être doué…un minimum.

Elen Taal sait garder un secret. Elle est loyale envers ses amis et ne permet pas qu'on s'en prenne à des officiers du Mossad. Elle a de la compassion, notamment envers la famille de l'officier mort.

Elle a l'esprit vif : son temps de réaction est court – heureusement pour elle ! – et le plus souvent cette réaction est efficace. Ses coups sont précis, rapides, dosés. Elle les maîtrise parfaitement, de même que ses armes. Son arme préférée est le Jericho. Elle adore aussi se servir de ses poings.

Elen est particulièrement attachée à l'idée de liberté elle l'a toujours recherchée. Ainsi, la moto acquise durant son adolescence lui permit de s'évader et de vivre de nombreux beaux moments.

Elle peut être brutale, et a une forte poigne. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Avec elle, on ne rit pas. Quand elle pose une question, on répond, ou l'on peut être certain qu'on aura droit à un interrogatoire…façon Mossad, interrogatoire d'assez courte durée d'ailleurs, car fortement persuasif : comme Elen le dit elle-même, «en général, le sarcasme est vite oublié après un interrogatoire» au Mossad.

Son côté «ninja surentraînée» est remarqué par Rosa Zirovinte, qui l'affuble du surnom de «Black Widow». À l'occasion de ce même échange, Elen rétorque qu'elle n'a pas même besoin d'enveloppe pour tuer Rosa. Encore une fois, ne mettez pas Elen en colère…

Elen ne supporte pas les criminels. Ainsi, elle méprise la trafiquante Rosa, contrevenante aux lois, du «mauvais côté de la barrière».

Elle est toujours très sûre d'elle. Il lui arrive de faire de l'humour, le plus souvent sous forme de sarcasme et généralement avec ses victimes ou futures victimes, comme Amy par exemple.

Elen Taal ne supporte pas le vacarme, qui l'agace au plus haut point et la rend même irritable. Si vous habitez dans son immeuble, gardez-vous d'acheter une guitare électrique avec amplificateurs…

Comme Ziva, elle ne comprend pas toujours les expressions et fait quelques erreurs. Cependant, évitez de le lui faire remarquer…

De plus, elle est polyglotte, et maîtrise notamment l'hébreu – bien sûr –, l'anglais et le mandarin. Alors, avant de la corriger sur ses petites erreurs, apprenez d'abord toutes les langues qu'elle maîtrise…

Elen est une excellente enquêtrice : en plus de son excellente condition physique, elle a un esprit très vif. Elle possède un sens développé de l'observation, ce qui lui permet de déceler le mensonge, lorsqu'elle n'utilise pas des méthodes plus radicales du moins. Elle fait également preuve de beaucoup de rationalisme et de logique, ce qui lui permet, par une démarche que l'on pourrait qualifier de scientifique, de tirer des conclusions logiques et cohérentes de ses précédentes observations.

Elle fait également preuve d'un certain cynisme, notamment face à la vie, ce qui explique une part de ses sarcasmes.

Bien sûr, elle est toujours méfiante envers les inconnus, et est du genre à se battre d'abord et à discuter après…

Bref. En résumé, Elen Taal est un officier du Mossad s'apparentant à une redoutable ninja, très sarcastique, mais qui cache finalement une nature loyale, orgueilleuse, et potentiellement affectueuse. Elle peut même parfois montrer des signes de compassion. Dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un qui se pose beaucoup de questions, autant sur elle-même que sur les autres…elle est très intelligente. En un mot, Elen est…géniale.

* * *

_Voili voilou...un avis ?_


End file.
